


The look in its eyes

by JAinsel



Series: Androids [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, But it's so not like IAN the android, But then sex it is, IAN is an android, M/M, but don't expect sex like right away, but yes, like the opposite?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich and his brothers are running a new business. 'Import&Export' of the Gallagher Robotics' products. Meaning, they steal androids.<br/>Mickey hates them. Yet, when a redhead android appears in his life, his feelings start to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> First, if you're looking for a story like IAN the android, this is different.  
> Second... enjoy it, and keep an eye on the future tags and archive warnings :)
> 
> Oh, right. I'm back to work now, so if I don't publish as frequently as before, you know why!

Years and years ago, somebody had painted the words

GENTRIFY THIS

on a wall in the Chicago South Side.

Well, that was exactly what had happened.

Since 2015 thugs and drug dealers' little heaven had been turned into a pleasant place to live. Now it was very middle-class with good schools and needle-free parks.

Almost.

Some of the old residents were still fighting to stay. The didn't even know why they were doing it, they were the minority, yet they kept standing their ground. Maybe it was because they were poor ignorant folk who didn't know where else to live, or maybe they just liked the idea to defy the bourgeois by just being there, with their cheap beers and messy backyards.

Among them, stood the Milkoviches. After their father's death, the siblings had continued his legacy of robbing, dealing and scamming. Except for Mandy, who had succeeded to live in the North Side, the brothers still lived in the neighborhood. Their 'work' was more difficult now, what with all the police and self-righteous busybodies ready to report them for the minimal infraction. The bright side was that when they managed to pull it off, they could gain crazy money, making it all worth it.

Only the youngest brother was residing in their childhood home. Mickey Milkovich was not happy with the situation, he fucking hated it, but his brothers had begged him to stay because the Milkovich's house was a pretty good hiding place. It was too close to the El and its awful sounds to be attractive for the rich families to build or buy houses in the proximity.

The most flourishing business they had going on was the 'import&export' of the Gallagher Robotics' products. Meaning they stole androids or sometimes they'd take care of new androids, still in their nice boxes, before they made it out of the airport where they had been shipped. It was a risky business, but they were pretty good at it. They were also scavengers, opening up the stolen androids (the ones that already had primary users) to retrieve parts of them or resetting them for new users. The Milkovich's house was used as a storage room for all the hot stuff. Mickey was sick of having all those pieces of junk piled up in his basement.

And new androids were coming that day, Colin had already warned him of that. Just fucking perfect. Tony and Jamie had a deal with one of the night watchmen of the airport, who'd close an eye on the Milkovich brothers when they subtracted a few boxes labeled Gallagher Robotics in exchange for a cut in their operation. Soon the basement would be even fuller of these fucking androids.

Mickey, as well as the other Milkoviches and poor people in general, hated those machines. Ever since they had gotten out they had taken over their low-paid jobs, such as janitors or burger flippers. Fuck, their women couldn't even sell themselves on the streets, because androids would even cover the sex part. And they were much prettier than a toothless hooker with smelly undies.

That was the reason why the Milkovich brothers felt kind of a righteous feeling of vengeance when they stole the damn tin men. But that didn't mean Mickey was okay with them infesting the fucking house.

At midnight, Tony texted him they were coming with the 'merchandise' and to keep the door open. Mickey did as told and by one AM, his two oldest brothers were barging in the house bringing six boxes with them.

Mickey whistled. "Six? Fuck, Tony you really like to do things big."

Tony shrugged. "This one." He pointed to a specific box. "It came in a cargo all for itself. It's odd, right?"

"Must be good money," nodded Jamie.

Mickey only hoped nobody was coming looking for that specific android. He helped his brothers stuff all the boxes in the basement. It was damn full. Hopefully the next day Colin and Iggy would come to take some of the androids with them.

Once his brothers went out and greeted him good night/morning, Mickey flicked all the lights off and went to sleep.

  


***

  


The morning after, Mickey was woken up by a text from Iggy telling him they were coming for dinner, meaning 7 pm and to prepare the chosen androids for the night using a food code like 'broccoli 03-5b' (or male janitor android 03-5b). Mickey thought it was fucking stupid but Iggy always insisted it was safer that way.

Not thrilled to go down to the basement, Mickey went looking for the selected androids only in the afternoon. He ought also get the androids of the night before out of the paper box, just leaving them in their transparent plastic one for Iggy and Colin to look at.

His brothers were going to take four androids, two broccolis, one apple and a strawberry. Or two male janitors, one male guard and one female sex android. Mickey searched for them, not wondering if Iggy and Colin were going to cut them up or simply clear their acquired memory.

He found the androids and decided to just get everything done before his brothers' arrival. He started freeing the new androids from their paper boxes. Five of them were two male janitors, one female janitor, and two male guards (looking from their uniforms they had been modified to walk into fire, probably to be used by the firefighters). The six box contained...

The sixth box wasn't made of clear plastic, but a metallic gray one. It was impossible to see what was inside without opening it. It was the box that had travel alone in a cargo, the good money box. Mickey was even more suspecting that whatever the hell was inside it, it was bad.

But he still needed to check, so he sighed and proceeded to open the gray plastic as well. What the box revealed took his breath away. Was that really an android? The man in the box was beautiful, as a sex android was, but at the same time it was so well defined that Mickey could see its imperfection. It had light freckles and... was that a small wrinkle? An expression one. It was also wearing casual clothing, which was a unique feature since the androids would usually wear a uniform, except for the sex androids clothed only with underwear. This android here had a simple green V neck on and a pair of jeans. It had its eyes closed, but Mickey could well notice his red hair.

The dark haired man hitched to touch its body. It was the first time Mickey had any desire to touch any android. But this redhead here... Man, it was so pretty. So easy to be mistaken for a real human being. If only...

Mickey wouldn't have hesitated trying to pick up someone with this android's look if they were in some gay club. Since Terry's death, Mickey had become more and more comfortable with his sexuality but he still couldn't go further than one night stands.

Mickey finally took the decision to touch it. Just a brush of fingertips on its cheek. He could do it.

"Mick!" Iggy called for him from upstairs.

Mickey went still, as if his brothers had caught him doing the nasty with the redhead.

"Mick? You there?"

"Y-yeah!" Mickey shouted and hastily closed the android's box as well as he could and pushed it far away from his brothers' eyes, behind several other boxes.

Iggy and Colin climbed down to retrieve the chosen androids. Iggy nodded at one of the new androids.

"That from the last batch?"

Mickey nodded and waved at the other four boxes. "These as well."

"Five's good."

Mickey was glad they hadn't talked to the other two brothers. It was stupid -yeah he knew- but he didn't want his siblings to know about the ginger android yet. He left Iggy and Colin to their duties and went upstairs to make them some dinner.

  


***

  


The morning after Mickey was again in the basement. He never went down to the basement unless strictly necessary but this time it was different.

He had fucking dreamed about the fucking redhead. A wet dream nonetheless. Fuck, one shouldn't have dreams about having hot sex with a machine. It was fucking sick.

And yet. Mickey found its box and dragged it upstairs, to see it better in the daylight. Maybe if he saw it again, he wouldn't feel anything towards it and he could laugh at himself for being so stupid. He turned the gray plastic box and took another look at the android.

... Nope. The android was still attractive as hell.

Mickey had fucked an android once. Just to try. He went with his brothers to a brothel specialized in androids where the Milkoviches had a special discount. Mickey had not been able to let the android fuck him. Instead he did all the fucking and the thing just laid there to take it, moaning repetitively.

Right. It had been awful. Maybe if he tried it once with the ginger android...

What was he thinking? Turn it on? It was so fucking absurd.

But then, he could try it once, scratching the itch and thinking once again that sex with a machine was awful. Why not?

There was a manual at the android's feet and Mickey read it. It was rather short, only in English and only for the purpose of activating the machine as its primary user. That was odd. No android came without instructions about how 'use' them. And fuck if that wasn't also more captivating.

"Let's get on with it," Mickey muttered, throwing the manual on the floor. He pressed his right hand on its pecs, where the heart was, at least in a human being. His fingerprints needed to be memorized. His eyes and his voice as well. All to make him its primary user.

"Cigarette. Baseball field. Gun. " Mickey slowly pronounced the random words from the manual, keeping his eyes on the still closed ones of the android. "Shooting stars. Slim Joe. Family."

The words finished and Mickey fell silent, still.

Then his blue eyes met with green ones and the android was alive.

  



	2. II

"Hi."

Mickey must have been stunned by those beautiful eyes for a few seconds, because the android repeated

"Hi?"

Odd. Again. No android would ever just say  'hi' to their primary user. To any human being in general. Mickey frowned.

"Huh. Hi."

"Where am I?" the android asked, causing Mickey to frown even more.

"In my house, android."

The android cocked its head on the side. "That's not my name. My name is..." Its eyes widened in surprise. "What's my name?"

Mickey shrugged not knowing what to say. This android was fucking weird.  "I don't know? Curtis?" he suggested, just cause.

The redhead shook its head, as if that name disgusted it.

"Ian," it said instead.

"Are you giving yourself a name?" Mickey asked, shocked.

"That's my name," the android insisted, sporting the chin.

"Wow, that's like... you seem set on that stupid name, huh?" Maybe he should just stop marveling about the android and roll with it, just for a while. "Ian, okay."

Ian nodded, giving Mickey a little smile.

Fuck, just stop being surprised, Mick. Get a grip.

"So. Uhm. What do you do?"

Ian frowned.

"I mean, what are you? I don't think you're a janitor. Are you a sex android? A guard?"

He really hoped it was the former.

Ian shook its head. "I don't know. Am I supposed to be something?"

"Well, yeah?"

"What are you then?" asked Ian, leaving Mickey dumbfounded.

"What.... I'm human," he replied.

"I'm Ian."

"No, I'm Mickey."

"Aren't you Human?"

Mickey covered his face with a hand. "No, wait. Just... Hi, I'm Mickey."

Ian nodded. "Mickey."

"Yeah..." Mickey put his hands in his jeans front pockets. What was he supposed to do now? Usually androids knew their place, but it seemed that Ian wasn't even conscious of its artificial nature. "I'm hungry. You want to help me in the kitchen?"

Ian seemed to think about it, then nodded again. "Yes."

It accompanied Mickey to the kitchen, where the black haired man thought about what he could make for lunch.

... Pizza bagels. Enough to satisfy his hunger and also not complicated to make. He only needed an oven.

Ian stood beside him the whole time and sat with him when Mickey started to eat. Ian hadn't tried to eat, but it seemed very interested in the food.

"Are they good? I think they are," said Ian, pointing at the pizza bagels.

Mickey shrugged. "They're okay."

Ian took one of the bagel and Mickey was ready to stop the android from eating (food was dangerous for androids). But it seemed Ian only wanted to look at the bagel. "Yeah, I think I like it," he said, then put it back on the plate.

Mickey found it odd, but then everything was odd with this android.

 

***

 

He discovered that Ian could at least sweep the floor and that was what Mickey made it do. His brothers were not to come that night and he was glad because he really didn't know how to justify Ian in front of them. Especially when Mickey sat on the couch and switched the television on. Ian sat next to him and it seemed to enjoy the program. It fucking laughed, even. Since when androids could laugh? Sex androids were able to, true, but it was something mechanic they did in response to an order, they weren't actually enjoying themselves. Yet, this ginger android was laughing because the show was funny. Fuck, Mickey even liked its sense of humor. How weird was that?

"You liked it," Mickey stated at the end of the show.

"Yes, even if it was funnier in the earlier seasons," said Ian.

Mickey's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "And when did you watch them?"

Ian seemed to think it over, then shook its head. "I'm tired, Mickey."

"Okay." That was something Mickey knew. Androids needed to be recharged daily and Ian was no exception. At least in this case. He got up and went to look inside the plastic box. As expected, there was a power cord inside it. "Let's go to sleep, mh?"

Ian accepted the power cord from Mickey but it didn't seem to know what to do with it. The man went to the bedroom and Ian followed him. Mickey frowned at the android's presence, but took off his clothes anyway. Strangely enough, Mickey felt a little shy doing it in front of Ian, maybe because of its different behavior in comparison with the other machines.

Ian gave up staring at Mickey because he started taking off its clothes too.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Was it a sex android after all?

Ian was now only in its boxers, with a perfect body to show off. It pointed at the bed. "Let's go to sleep, right?"

Mickey chuckled. "Yeah, but you gotta sleep like this." Mickey plugged the power cord to an electrical socket close to the bed and the other end to Ian's nape, just below the hairline. Ian let him, only frowning a little. And causing Mickey to frown even more when Ian decided to climb into bed anyway, power cord attached.

"Ian-" Mickey started, finding Ian's body so close to his own in bed.

"Sleep," Ian repeated. Then closed his eyes.

What was Mickey supposed to do now? He had never heard of such behavior sported by any other android. Maybe he and his brothers had stolen a customized android, designed to fake more human emotions. And yet they seemed so real...

Mickey shook his head. The thing in his bed was a machine and nothing more. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of the fact that it had been years since he had shared a bed and it was now with an android. How lame was that?

 

***

 

Mickey was woken up by Ian's screaming.

"No, no... NO!!"

The man opened his eyes and switched on the lights, ready to react to whatever was happening and saw Ian with eyelids half closed, shouting in its induced sleep.

"It's an ambush! Take cover!" it said. It wasn't moving, but as soon as Mickey put a hand on it to calm it down, wake it up, or whatever, Ian grabbed his hand with brutal force, causing Mickey to yelp. His voice wasn't enough to receive a reaction from it, but the man managed to pull the plug from its neck.

Ian opened its eyes immediately, its expression calm, as if it wasn't screaming up to a second ago. It let go of Mickey's hand immediately.

"Mickey?"

"Mickey what? What the fuck just happened?" The man asked, massaging his aching hand. He sat on the bed, unsure if it was better to just get the fuck away from the machine.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Ian repeated.

"You were fucking screaming in your sleep, or what the fuck ever!"

"You're screaming now," Ian said, composed.

Mickey didn't really know how to reply. Ian didn't seem aware of what had passed while he had been 'asleep'. "If you were human, I'd say you had a bad fucking dream."

Ian shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. I don't remember."

Mickey bit the corner of his bottom lip. "Can't deal with this shit right now. You... You recharge here, okay? I'm gonna go sleep elsewhere."

Mickey said so but, before he could stand up, Ian grabbed his hand again, this time much gentler. It was so warm.

"Sleep here," it said. "Please."

The man was taken aback from its words. "Why?"

"I had a bad dream."

Mickey scoffed.

"You don't even remember it."

"Even so."

He looked at Ian. It seemed slightly scared, as if the fear he had felt during its sleep was still lingering. Mickey sighed. Of course he had to be moved by pity by a fucking machine.

"Okay..." he muttered. He leaned close to Ian, to put the plug back in. What he didn't expect was Ian moving closer to him. "The fuck? You also need me to comfort you?"

Ian didn't say anything, it had switched already to its sleep mode. Mickey found himself caressing the android's back until he himself fell asleep again.

 

***

 

How long had it been since he fucked? Because it had to be a long, long time, if the moment he woke up pressed against a warm body, his dick started to fatten. During his sleep Mickey must had really craved for warmth and had curled himself against Ian's chest. As a consequence, he now had his morning wood pressed against the android's abdomen.

Plus, Ian was awake, eyes open and staring at Mickey.

Fuck.

"Huh. Hi..." Mickey tried to play it cool, greeting the android while trying to move his erection away from its body. But Ian moved along with him.

"Hi," it said. Ian was fully charged and had already taken care of the power cord.

"You don't need to stay so close to me." He pulled back. Ian pushed its body close again.

"But I like it," the android replied. This time Mickey felt something against him. Was it...?

"You getting hard?" he asked Ian. It nodded.

"I like it," Ian repeated, with more conviction. Mickey could now feel its erection. And it was big.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Mickey's breath hitched and his body rubbed against Ian's on an instinct. It felt good. It shouldn't. But it did.

The android's breath was even, or it was more correct saying that it wasn't technically breathing at all. Yet it was searching friction against Mickey's cock. "It feels good," it said and Mickey was agreeing.

He licked his lips and decided to just go with it. He wrapped a hand around their cocks, moving it along their length.

Ian nodded and did the same, covering Mickey's hand with its own.

"Do you still like it?" Mickey asked. He wasn't sure how the hell had he gotten himself in this situation, or maybe he did, but now he didn't know what to do. Just- Just feel.

"Yes," Ian answered. "More."

Their hands increased the rhythm and Mickey was soon coming. He focused his attention (and hand) on Ian's dick only. He didn't think an android could show such an expression. It wasn't fake, like the sex androids' one, exaggerated for the purpose of tantalizing the costumer. It was... It genuinely seemed as if Ian was feeling good. Maybe it possessed more sophisticated receptors? The android came a few minutes later and its come was warm and sticky and looked exactly the same as Mickey's.

Ian smiled, as if deeply satisfied. Mickey didn't know what to say and preferred to bury his face against Ian's chest.

 

***

 

The day passed... awkwardly.

Ian had started to follow him like an eagerly puppy. It was always close to Mickey, not doing anything because it appeared it didn't posses any specific skill. It was only keeping him company.

A puppy, exactly.

With red hair, a ripped body and green eyes that stared at Mickey the whole time.

To observe him and...  to check him out?

Mickey had noticed Ian not so subtle glances, but had faked to be oblivious to them. Could an android be genuinely interested in a human being? It wasn't possible. And yet.

During the evening, Mickey was watching some show on television and Ian came closer, sitting right next to him. He cleared his throat, ready to tell the android to put some distance between them, when he heard knocking on the door, signal that his brothers were ready to come in.

"Shit," Mickey muttered. He got up and quickly dragged Ian in his room, putting him on stand-by and closing the door. Ian was now standing with its eyes still open, fixed towards the wall. Mickey bit his bottom lip and left the android there, to go greet his stupid brothers.

The Milkovich brothers had brought pizza and they sat on the couch eating and discussing about their next heist. Jamie was bitching about Mickey not having his favorite beer in the fridge when they all heard the sound of something falling on the floor. Mickey was the first to react and ran towards his room to find Ian that was trying to hide under the bed.

"Take cover, soldier!" the android shouted.

The other Milkoviches arrived and saw the scene, dumbfounded. Iggy was the first to speak.

"What the fuck?"

Mickey put himself between Ian and his brothers without even thinking. But Tony moved past him to drag Ian from under the bed. It was in that precise moment that Mickey realized his brother had  probably mistaken Ian for human.

"Hey man, you okay?" Tony asked. He seemed embarrassed and was looking from Ian to Mickey repetitively. Was his brother really thinking Ian was his secret boyfriend? Mickey was almost going to let him believe that, when Colin shook his head and pointed at Ian's nape. The redhead was standing up again, eyes empty and fixed as they were supposed to be when on stand-by.

"Mick- Is this an android?" he asked, causing four pair of eyes to set on Mickey, who stared down at the floor instead. The youngest brother shrugged.

"So what," he grumbled, trying to fake a confidence he didn't posses. "'s not like you never use androids..."

"Yeah, but we don't keep one in the house and certainly not a broken one. Fuck, what kind of android has PTSD?" Jamie commented. "It was hiding under the fucking bed, Jesus."

"Is it one of the new androids? I don't remember it," Colin added.

"Mick, is it the sixth one? The one alone in the cargo?" Tony was looking attentively at Ian. "Maybe it's a soldier android supposed to be fixed."

"Sixth? Mickey told us they were only five," Iggy interrupted.

The four of them were once again staring at Mickey, who now needed to give an explanation.

"Yeah, it's the sixth one. I just..." He worried his bottom lip, unsure of what to say. "I wanted to try an android, is that so fucking horrible?"

Colin was the first to reply. "Nah, but this is not even a sex android. Probably a soldier one, like Tony said. I think it's best if we get rid of the thing. Me and Iggy, we're taking it tonight, we see if there's something valuable in its body and then we ditch it somewhere. Okay?"

Mickey shook his head. "No."

"Why not? It's just good for scrapping."

The youngest brother only needed a quick glance at Ian's direction to repeat. "No. It's staying here. I, huh, want to use it a little longer." It was embarrassing as fuck to say those things, especially to his brothers, but Mickey felt like he still wanted to keep that android around. The others thought it was broken, but he found Ian unique and he wasn't ready to let it go yet. "So fuck off."

His brothers looked at each others.

"Okay," said Iggy. "But don't keep it for too long, alright? It's not a fucking pet, don't get too attached and don't give it a name."

Mickey nodded, not telling Iggy that it was too late for that. Not his fault, the android had given itself a name. With a little more convincing, Mickey managed to get his brothers out of the house and came back to the bedroom to activate Ian.

"Hi," said the android, once it was on again.

Mickey only nodded and got ready to go to bed. Ian was quick to follow him, taking off its own clothes and getting under the blankets. It smiled at Mickey.

"What?" he asked, frowning at its naked body. He scoffed when Ian touched his abdomen, avoiding its fingers from trailing down too much. "We're gonna sleep tonight, no weird thoughts, capiche? Sleep."

Ian seemed disappointed, but once Mickey plug the power cord in its neck, it closed its eyes and 'fell asleep' like a child.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the archive warning

So now Ian was staying with him.

Mickey was starting to regret telling that to his brothers.

That android was really fucking weird. Especially when it came to its behavior towards Mickey. If Ian were a human being, Mickey would've thought the redhead had a crush on him. But it was impossible. Androids didn't have crushes. Androids didn't fucking feel. They could fake feelings, but only if the owner wanted them to and Mickey was pretty sure he had never said anything about it.

On the couch, Ian scooted closer to Mickey, pressing their thighs together. Mickey moved to the end of the couch. Ian followed.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

"I want to do that again."

Ian's hand was now too close to Mickey's crotch to make him doubt what 'that' was referred to. It seemed Ian wanted to rub one off with him another time.

"Why?" Androids didn't 'want' things.

"Because I like it," Ian answered simply. "Because you're pretty."

Mickey's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" he whispered. Androids didn't 'like' things. Ian couldn't possibly think Mickey was pretty.

"You're so pretty, Mickey," Ian repeated unabashedly.

"How the fuck is that possible..." Mickey muttered.

"You were born with pleasant facial traits."

He chuckled at Ian's response. "I mean you. How can _ you _ think I'm pretty. Hell, I don't even know if you're supposed to think."

Ian frowned but didn't say anything. Instead, the android pressed a hand against Mickey's crotch, palming it through the layers of clothing. The man's breath hitched at the touch.

"Can we do it again?" Ian suggested once more. This time Mickey accepted.

 

***

 

The days passed in a strange sort of peaceful harmony. Mickey was becoming more and more accustomed to Ian's presence in the house. Ian's nightmares started to be less violent and Mickey would only listen to the android's mumbling in bed. And in between...

Maybe it was the fact that they were alone, together in the house for most of the time, or maybe it was Ian's heated glares. Point was that they were somehow hooking up. From hand jobs, Mickey had taken things to the next level when he had dropped to his knees in front of Ian and had sucked its fucking perfect dick. Ian had then thought of returning the favor.

Mickey felt so weird that he was actually feeling comfortable around Ian, about what they were doing. He had discovered that Ian had a lame sense of humor, it was goofy and, after experimenting new things it would always say if it liked them or not as if it had remembered just that moment what it really thought of them. Mickey found that endearing and sometimes he'd forget that Ian was, in fact, an android.

Reality sank in when Iggy and Colin came by the house to retrieve a couple of androids. It was the first time since Ian's arrival that Mickey had climbed down the stairs to the basement. He fucking hated androids and yet he didn't hate Ian. Not at all. Now, seeing all those boxes, he couldn't help but think once again how Ian was different from the other androids.

"Where's that android pet of yours?" asked Colin, while searching for the two sex androids they were looking for.

"In my bedroom," Mickey answered.

"You sleep with the thing? You know you can just let it recharge standing up in the fucking kitchen, right?"

Mickey shrugged. "But he- it likes it."

He had hoped for the brothers not to catch up on his slip, but Iggy arched one eyebrow.

"He? Seriously Mick?" Iggy looked at Colin, who nodded in response. "Listen. We asked around and we found a buyer. It's useless as a whole, but we can sell the guy some of its pieces-"

Mickey opened his mouth to tell his brother to fuck off, but he wasn't the one who first interrupted Iggy. Ian was.

"You can't!" it shouted, from the stairs. They hadn't notice Ian lurking and now it was too late. It climbed down a few steps. "You can't do this to me!"

Iggy and Colin looked at each other confused. Androids accepted whatever was done to them. Hearing Ian refusing something was certainly shocking for Mickey's brothers, but not for Mickey himself.

"See? Ian doesn't want it," he said.

"There's something definitely wrong with that thing," Colin said, eyes on Ian. The android was showing such a desperate expression that anyone else would have misunderstood it as human.

"Nothing's wrong with him."

His brothers' eyes were now on him, but this time Mickey didn't correct himself. " _ He _ 's staying here, with me."

"But Mick..." Iggy started. But Mickey took Ian's hand.

"Let's go upstairs. You're not going anywhere."

Ian smiled a little and followed him. Mickey ignored his brothers' protests.

 

***

 

Iggy and Colin left without saying goodbye and Mickey preferred that way. He sat on the couch, a beer in his hand and took a sip. Ian sat right next to him.

"Thank you," he said. "For protecting me."

"Don't worry about it." Mickey sighed. "You know you're an android, right?"

Ian nodded. "Yes. But I feel different from the others. I don't know how."

"Because you are." The black haired man softly touched Ian's cheek. "You got an android body, but there's much more inside."

"Inside?"

"You know what I mean," Mickey said and Ian smiled.

"Yeah."

That night Mickey accepted all of Ian. There was no going back for him anymore. He held Ian tight while the redhead pushed inside him. Again. And again. Ian was not a sex android, Mickey didn't know what kind of android he was or if he was one of a kind. Yet Ian moved in him as if he knew what he was doing, kissed his body as if it wasn't the first time he had kissed someone else's skin. He made Mickey reach the orgasm so easily and so hard and the shorter man loved every second of it.

"I like sex," Ian said, once they had both come. He was still on top of Mickey, well seated between the man spread legs.

"I can see that," Mickey chuckled, running a hand through his red hair. "What the fuck are you?"

Ian smiled and pecked at Mickey's lips.

Blue eyes stared into green ones. Then the eyelids closed and Mickey raised his head a little, just enough to meet Ian's lips again and begin a much deeper, meaningful kiss.

Kissing Ian was unique. Not that Mickey had done it with so many people before, but he was fairly certain that kissing an android with human feelings should be something that probably no one had tried before. Ian's mouth didn't have a taste, but the way Ian had his arms wrapped around him and the enthusiasm he was pouring in the kiss, was more than enough for Mickey.

They continued making out until Mickey's jaw ached and, even then, they didn't move too much away from each other.

That night Ian didn't seem to have any bad dreams.

 

***

 

"I swear one day I'm going to fucking kill that thing," Mickey spat, causing Ian to laugh.

"Sure Mick. They day you won't be so lazy."

Mickey glared at him and then at the big black spider resting on the wall, so high it was practically touching the ceiling.

"You could whack it," Mickey suggested.

"It doesn't annoy me," Ian shrugged. "But if you're scared..."

"I'm not."

"Good. Then I won't kill it." Mickey huffed in annoyance, but Ian made his grimace disappear with a tender kiss on his cheek. "C'mon. I made spaghetti."

"Burned spaghetti or raw spaghetti?" Mickey asked with a smirk. Ian seemed to know many things, as if he were slowly accessing to some anterior knowledge of some forgotten past life. Maybe he had really been a soldier android or who knew what, but right now he was just Ian and mickey fucking loved having him around. Even if he seemed to be shit at cooking except for pancakes.

"They're good this time."

"Yeah, sure," Mickey commented and followed Ian to the kitchen.

They didn't notice the spider starting to move. As well as the camera that was its face.

 

***

 

_ "They're good this time." _

_ "Yeah, sure." _

Mickey and Ian moved to the kitchen and the man watching them on the screen of his computer, gave direction to the spider robot to follow them.

"You finally decided?"

A woman entered the room, placing her hands on his shoulders. The man sighed.

"Yeah. He seems happy."

"He's happy, Lip," she said. "All you wanted for your brother was to be happy and find love. Living his life. He's doing it right now."

Phillip 'Lip' Gallagher, the Head of the Gallagher Robotics, nodded to his wife."I know. I just thought I would've been there to help him getting acclimatize to his new life. Instead-"

"Instead his box got stolen and now he's in love with the thief. Just accept it, Lip."

Lip shrugged and glanced at the scene on the screen, with Mickey complaining about the spaghetti Ian had cooked. They were laughing.

"I don't know if he'll ever remember who he was, before."

"If he does, we'll help him. If he doesn't, even better. Nobody wants to remember to have been killed in battle."

Of course Lip understood that. He still remembered when the army had given his family the news that their brother Ian had died for his homeland in some far, foreign country. Ian had never had a good life before and Lip had been destroyed by the thought. That was why he had worked so hard to create his masterpiece, his brother. A free will android, perfectly designed on Ian's image, with an artificial brain containing partial memories from Ian's original brain.

And then some fuckers had stolen the box Lip was supposed to receive. Lip had spent weeks trying to find his lost brother, fearing the worst. It had been a mere coincidence when cameras in the gentrified South Side spotted Ian, walking and laughing with Mickey Milkovich, a man Lip barely remembered from his days in Canaryville.

Lip's first thoughts had been about taking Ian away, rescuing him. But his wife Amanda had made him notice how happy Ian looked. He and his wife had put a camera in the shape of a spider in the Miliovich's house. Lip needed at least to know how Ian was reacting to his new life.

"It's just... it's just hard to let him go again."

Amanda nodded, understandingly. "It's not forever. Not like last time. Now let him live his life."

Lip huffed a breath. He knew she was right. "Wanna do the honors? I don't think I can."

"Sure, hon."

They looked one more time at the screen, watching the two at the table, kissing contently.

Then Amanda turned off the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could even write another installment in the Androids series, but this time it'd be Mickey as an android and again it wouldn't have anything to do with the other two stories :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated!  
> Visit my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)


End file.
